Demon Angels
by Ziriuel
Summary: Inuyasha takes the role of a guardian angel. R&R! ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

This will be my first attempt at a Inuyasha fanfic, but just read it, and review, tell me (b/c this is only about 10 pages long, and takes place over three days) if you want me to extend.

* * *

She hid from the demon around the corner by jumping into the nearest dumpster praying that the garbage would cover her scent, she heard sniffing, but there were no footsteps. She covered her mouth to keep herself from breathing too hard, then she felt something crawling up her leg, she looked down and saw a rat, she held back the scream until it began to crawl up her shirt. 

The demon looked over his shoulder, smirked, and started towards the dumpster, she didn't try to hold back the tears, her hand was bleeding from the rat biting her. The demon hoisted himself up to squat on the edge of the dumpster, his long black hair pulled back in a low ponytail. "Hey bitch, I didn't see you after school today." He reached holding out his hand out for her to take, she shook her head, and scooted further back into half eaten food and who knew that else. She was about to gag. "Come on whore, you can't stay in there forever, hell I can't even stand to sit here anymore."

"Then leave!" she yelled before she could stop herself. Then bit her lip, as his eyes got darker, he reached over and took hold of her upper arm, and started to pull her out of the garbage.

"You of all people bitch should know better than to tell me what to do." His claws began to cut into her arm, more tears fell out of her eyes as she tried to keep him from pulling her forward, she started to throw anything she could get hold of at him.

He got her out and put her up over his shoulder like she weighed nothing, he came out of the alley and the first thing that she saw was Inuyasha, he was the last person that she wanted to see her in this position. She dropped her head, hoping that he wouldn't recognize her. Instead of doing what he always did when she was harassed by every male and female demon at school, which was turn and walk away he looked up and saw this, his eyes went wide at the sight of her blood, he called to her captor.

He turned towards the demon, he growled, "what do you want Inu?" They seemed to be opposites in the fact of appearance, Inuyasha had hair that was white enough to make a white shirt look ivory, however they both had golden eyes. They were both tough guys that wanted to prove something, but Inuyasha was more of a loner that was one reason that he had never noticed her, but everyone else had, and they had also seen him.

Inuyasha said nothing, for a moment, her captor said the question again. "Put her down Nurako." He stepped forward.

"Why Inu, why suddenly so interested in the whores welfare, I don't plan on killing her, at least not until I get some fun out of her." He dug his claws into her thigh she yelped, and tried to squirm out of his arms. "Besides what would you want from her?" More of her blood began to run down his arm. She was tainted in blood, tears and fear.

"I don't want her for anything, put her down now." Inuyasha stood directly in front of him, they looked each other directly in the eyes.

He roughly dropped her to the ground. "This isn't over Inuyasha." He put both hands on her thighs and dug his claws hard into them she yelped again and escaped from his grasp.

She was sitting at home, laying on her bed alone, Inuyasha had escorted her home, she was still bleeding, no one was home, she tried to forget what she had done. Inuyasha hadn't had to fight Nurako, there was a knock at the door she make her way slowly down to the door, blood dripping all across the floor.

She opened the door, there stood Nurako, he was sopping wet, it was raining lightning flashed behind him, she screamed, but he took her by the throat, and began to walk forward, he slammed her up against the wall. Digging his claws of his loose hand into her hair, the other claws were dug deep into the wall behind her, she was fighting for air, she was trying to tare hands from her throat. Her dull nails were talking off layers of skin, but he didn't notice it her feeble attempts for freedom, "Though you could get away from me bitch, I'm not through with you."

He took his hand from her hair and ripped her shirt from her chest, leaving long red trails of blood where his claws passed, a hand caressed her breast, she began to feel tears falling down her cheeks, he pressed his bare chest against her, she tried to push him off but he refused to move. He picked her up by the throat and made his way into the family room, and the sofa.

He threw her across the room, she hit the wall and slumped to the floor, but she instantly awoke herself and tired to get back up, but he caught hold of her hair and dragger her to the couch and laid her there, she couldn't scream. She was too terrified to move as he began to strip her of her pants with his claws, when he began to undo his own she found herself. She began to hit and bite him, she began to scream at the top of her lungs, he locked both of his hands around her throat.

She began to kick him as hard as she could, she clawed at his hands, but soon her attempts became futile and weak. the images began to blur, she could feel her lungs screaming for air, she was on the edge of surrendering to the darkness when the hands ripped from her throat, she attempted to inhaled deeply but found that nothing came in, she knew that she was dieing. She could feel her heart slowly stopping time didn't exist to her anymore all there was, was the slowly declining beating of her heart, there was suddenly air forced into her lungs, she opened slightly her eyes but everything was a blur she couldn't see who it was. She rolled over and began to cough, blood came out of her mouth.

Things began to come back into focus; she looked up and sawNurako mid-air jumping at her. She put both of her hands out in front of her a blast of blue energy hit him and knocked him back, against the wall he slumped down and didn't move. She looked around for the person that had gotten him off her, she saw no one at first, she rolled over off the couch and onto the floor, there she passed out. She though she was dieing again. Then a pair of arms lifted her off the floor.

WhenNurako had said that it wasn't over it had made Inuyasha a bit uneasy, he walked slowly towards his home, it was across town from Kagome's house, it began to rain about a half an hour after he had departed. He heard someone scream this was cut short, he turned back towards her house and listened, there was no sounds from her home that he could hear, but the rain drown out the scents.

He began to walk back towards her house at a faster pace than he had left, then he heard her screaming again, this time long and loud, she was screaming and yelling for help, he knew that her neighborhood was full of demons and they wouldn't care if she was murdered or raped.

He ran as fast as he could back to her house, he found the door opened he saw the holes in the walls, and then as he walked into the house he say Nurako with his hands latched around Kagome's throat.

"I thought I told you to leave her alone!" Inuyasha jumped at him and knocked him over the couch, he looked down at Kagome, she still wasn't breathing, Nurako jumped up over the couch and kicked him across the room before he could do anything to help her.

"There is nothing you can do to stop me Inuyasha!" He bellowed, and punched at him, Inuyasha easily avoided this, he was to enraged to concentrate on his blows, he jumped and landed on the couch, he knew he had little time before she would be gone. He covered her mouth with his and forced air down into her lungs, he felt them inflate under his body, but there was not response to this, then he saw her eyes open slightly and she began to cough. He jumped up and kicked Nurako away from her, but he caught his leg and tossed him away from him he hit one of the armchairs, and knocking it over and breaking a glass table.

Nurako jumped towards her, she put her hands up to defend herself, out of her hands fired a bluish orb of fire. It knockedNuraku back against a wall and the force of the attack forced Inuyasha back several feet, he fell to his side, fiery pain flared up his side, he put a hand there and found a large piece of glass, and another cut from Nuraku, he cursed under his breath, "Nuraku's faster than I gave him credit for."

There was a thud, he looked up and saw Kagome on the floor, out cold, he slowly got up, he didn't worry about the glass in his side at that point in time, he walked over towards her. He looked over at Nurako he was smoking from the fire and wasn't dead yet, he didn't exactly care about him at that point in time he picked up Kagome and limped, not wanting to let to much blood come from his side, up the stairs to one of he spare rooms.

In the morning the blaring sirens announced that the cops had come, Inuyasha was fast asleep, he had only been able to take the piece of glass from his side three hours ago, he had a cloth pressed in his hand where it had been. He was on the foot of the bed that Kagome was asleep on, she tossed at the sound of the sirens, this woke Inuyasha, he moved the cloth slightly blood ran anew, he flinched.

The cops downstairs found the door ripped off its hinges, and blood splattered all over the walls, they took several samples, then began up the stairs. Inuyasha was standing, they instantly believed that he had been the one who had done it, again she tossed in her bed, then shot up, she looked around and saw them putting handcuffs on him, she cried out no, but slowly passed out and fell to the floor. Inuyasha pulled his hands out of the cuffs and picked her up. They took her out of his arms, at this he freaked out, he grabbed her back and jumped through a window, more glass cut and sunk into his skin, he took off into the woods, he knew of a cabin nearby.

He made it there and found one of the windows open he jumped through and there laid her on the floor and removed the larger pieces of glass from his body. He had to strip off his shirt to find the smaller pieces, she began to stir, she opened her eyes and looked around she rolled over and looked at him, he looked back.

"Inuyasha?" she began, "Why am I naked?" he blinked at her question.

"Well umm…" He couldn't exactly answer.

She closed her eyes and went still, his eyes went wide thinking she had died, then she opened her eyes again and looked at him, "You save me." He nodded, "Why?"

"Long story, Oh, damn!" He took his shirt and put it to his side where the larger piece of glass had been.

She was fully awake, "Your hurt!" In her quick movement she tore open several of her wounds, she cried out and put a hand to her side, he tied his shirt around his waist to keep his side from bleeding.

"Took me nearly half the night to get you to stop bleeding and you go and start again. Won't be surprised if you run out." He said, she laughed at this, but it only hurt, some tears ran down her face, "Sorry."

"Hey Inuyasha," He looked up at her face, "remind me to be embarrassed about laying here naked in front of you later 'kay?"

He looked at her strangely and nodded, she passed out again. He sighed and picked her up, and carried her out of the bathroom into another with a bed. He laid her in the bed, then left and went back into the bathroom filled the tub, stripped and climbed into the cold water, it was soon blood red, he let himself sink into the red liquid.

She felt alone, she wasn't fully asleep when he put her down, Kagome heard him run the tub, she got up slowly and stood, a little shaky on her legs, but she made her way to the dresser and took out a pair of pants. She didn't really care for a shirt, her upper body was covered in bandages, she pulled the pants on and found a belt, the pants were a bit too big for her. She made her way down the stairs and found the kitchen, she looked through the cabinets and found some packets of ramen, she smiled and started to make some for herself and Inuyasha. Soon the smell of the food was drifting up into the upper floors, Inuyasha sniffed the air, he sat up sniffed again, grinned, drained he tub, turned on the shower and washed the blood from his hair and skin. He dried off, dressed and jumped down from the second level to the bottom floor. She jumped when he came up directly behind her, "Smells good."

She gasped and turns around, "Do you want me to split another wound, don't scare me like that."

"What no shirt?" He asked, she blushed, "And I'm suppose to remind you to be embarrassed about laying upstairs naked."

She turned around back to the food, she was giving a new description of scarlet.

"I have to get going." She whipped around, taring another wound, she gasped and put a hand to it, "Don't worry I'll be back," He had put his hand over the reopened gash before she could, "I just have to go,"

"It's about Nurako isn't it?" He looked down, avoiding her eyes, "Why do you have to go?"

"It's a long story." He pulled his hand from her side and began to walk away, "Don't leave the house, I think you should get some rest, save me some ramen." He winked and left.

She looked at the door by which he left, "He sure says long story a lot."

Inuyasha walked the busy streets, it was a Saturday there were thousands of places he would have preferred to be, amazed at himself that one of them was at the cabin with Kagome.

But he was a) looking for his father, to get the keys to the cabin and b) For Nurako, to both beat the living shit out of him, and to thank him for Kagome. He paused at the thought, no he had seen Kagome at school all the time, with a horde of men around her, he now realizes that they were after exactly whatNuraku had been after, her body.

And why not, he thought to himself, she does have a great body, he mentally slapped himself remembering having to strip her and put her into the tub to wash her of blood, and make her stop bleeding. She also has a wonderful mind. He tried to replace the thought of her bare skin, to no avail, he paused on the sidewalk and looked up at the huge building before him, he sighed he couldn't believe that he was going to speak with his father.

He walked past the reception desk and into the elevator, there was a young man in there, "Which floor?"

"Ninth." He knew what floor his father worked on, but he didn't know where he lived, or when he got off work, he leaned on the railing behind the young man. The doors opened on the third floor, a man came in.

He had short white hair, and looked about half his real age, "Ninth floor please." The doors closed and they started up, he hadn't seen Inuyasha.

"Hey dad." He said, the other looked over at him, his eyes went wide.

"Inuyasha," He hissed, "what are you doing here, I sent money for you, your brother and your moth,"

"Mom's dead dad," He cut in, "been so for six years, Shessoumaru, he joined a gang and is in jail waiting for sentencing for robbing a bank, we haven't seen any of your money in seven years, or I would have been able to save mom."

"Where,"

"The bank foreclosed on the house dad, they knocked it down," He continued, "I've been living on the streets, all of your money goes directly back to your account and I never see a cent of it."

"If I had known,"

"Ya well you didn't," He stood up and locked eyes with his dad, "So pops how has your life been, forget it, I'm not here for money, I need the keys to the cabin that you bought, you still have them right?"

"Yes but why,"

"I'm hiding a friend there," He stated, "that's all you need to know, and that I'm not doing anything illegal, she just needs to be protected, and out of sight for a while."

"Wait, I heard on the news that some girl was raped in a neighborhood, and the girl is missing as is the one who did it."

"Yes, I have the girl, I know who did it, no it was not me, but I am the one who saved her from being killed, can I have those keys?"

His dad chuckled, and tossed him the keys, "Who knew that my son would be the heroic type. And after you get the keys what where you planning to do?"

He locked eyes with his demon father, "I'm going hunting." His father chuckled again. "Thanks dad."

The father embraced his son, "I'll see what I can do about you without a house." And stepped out of the elevator on the ninth floor

"I'm fine pops, see ya." The elevator closed and he went down.

After an hour of searching the city he didn't find Nuraku, he made his way towards the cabin, he turned the key in the lock and entered locking it behind him, he saw ramen simmering on the stove, she hadn't eaten either. He smiled and walked around the house looking for her, he found her asleep on the couch, she looked very comfy, he slowly picked her up and laid down behind her, then pulled her up next to him, he wrapped his arms around her waist. She shifted in his arms getting comfortable, she laid her head back against his chest, he adjusted so he would be comfortable and began to drift to sleep.

Kagome heard his heart beat, she opened her eyes and turned her head, he had been leaning against her head, and this broke his near sleep, he looked at her, smiled, "How was your day?"

She smiled back, "Long, there wasn't much to do." She yawned, "Were you comfy?" He nodded, she began to shift so she could be in the same position.

"But I'm more hungry than tired," He whispered in her ear. She shivered.

He got up, his hands still locked around her waist, "Let's eat first then I can sleep."

Kagome got up and opened a drawer, "I've looked everywhere, all I found were some chopsticks, so I guess we have to eat,"

"Eat from the pot." He finished, and took the pot off the stove and put it on the table, she handed him a pair of chopsticks, she sat across the table from him she got about three bites before Inuyasha snatched the pot away. He put it up to his mouth and drank some of the broth, put it down and grinned, he pulled the pot closer to him, Kagome reached across the table, he blocked her chopsticks with his own, he was still grinning.

She scowled, but decided to play, Kagome climbed up on the table and sat next to him. She got some of the ramen and dropped it into her mouth Inuyasha grabbed the bit that had fallen on the table, she gave him a pathetic look as he was about to put it in his mouth, he dropped it into his mouth and took more, blocked her chopsticks and dropped the ramen in his chopsticks into her mouth, she started to laugh, nearly choking on the food.

After fighting over the ramen for several more moments she took it and drank some of the broth, he tipped it up slightly it spilled all down the bandages, she gasped, "Inuyasha!" She cried.

He looked at the bandages, "Well those needed to be changed anyway." He looked up at her face, she blushed and climbed off the table, she slipped on some of the broth he caught her and pulled her up onto his lap.

"So, what have you been doing all day?" She asked softly, she heard him inhale deeply, she felt his face in her hair, at the base of her neck, she shivered.

"I went and talked to my dad, to get the keys to the cabin." He responded, "Then looked for Nurako for a while." He put his forehead on her shoulder, "I never realized that they were harassing you, I thought you were just a popular girl, I could see why."

She gasped, his hand was over one of the gashes that had recently reopened, he paused in his movement then laid his hand gently back on the gash. "I thought that you didn't care, I thought that you realized that all the girls in the school were attracted to you because all the guys were around me except for you." She breathed.

Inuyasha let her go and stood, he yawned and made his way up the stairs to one of the room, she didn't know which one, she climbed the stairs and sat on the top step for sometime, "I guess I should clean up, take a shower and get some sleep." She said quietly.

Inuyasha heard her run the water and the flow interrupted when she climbed in the shower, he closed his eyes, he knew the rules, but he couldn't help himself he was falling for his charge. She was a beauty, and she was his second charge that he had had, and he had promised himself that he wouldn't let the next one die. He rolled over in the bed and closed his eyes.

"Your getting sloppy Inu." He sat bolt up right and saw his mother, he sighed and fell backwards on the bed, "if you do it again their going to take drastic measures, you know that."

"Yes mother," he responded, "I at least got her out of there without her being killed."

"Yes, but you nearly lost her," She stated, "and that is exactly what happened with the first, you remember?"

He sat up at the mention of his first charge, "Yes, but I have this one under control."

"But can you keep your emotions under control?" she slowly vanished as she spoke. "That may be the next thing that they take."

Kagome found the room that he was staying in, she put two spare blankets at the foot of the bed then left. She went into the room that she had predetermined to stay in, she tried to bend with the new bandages that wrapped around her, but they gave very little lenience. Kagome finally got comfortable and covered herself with the other spare blankets that she had found. She touched one of gashes that was still very tender, she gasped and slowly laid her arm down on it.

She closed her eyes and thought of her house, and her family, they would be home tomorrow and the house would stink of blood and the cops would tell them she was missing and most likely dead, she sighed, and wiped a tear from her cheek, if she was home she would have read a book until she fell asleep. But she began to slowly drift to sleep.

A hand covered her mouth, waking her, she was about to scream when she saw it was Inuyasha, he put a finger to his lips, she nodded. The moment he lifted his hand he took hold of her hand and pulled her off the bed, and towards the window.

"What's going on?" she breathed, he pulled the window open silently.

He put his mouth next to her ear, "Someone is out there," He responded his voice no more than a breathe, it sent shivers down her spine, he caught her around the waist covered her mouth with the other hand and jumped from the window. She swallowed a scream in its process out, he landed on the ground and put her down, she held on to his shirt for a moment to regain herself. He nodded in a question if she was all right she nodded in reply, he left her there and went and looked around the corner to see who it was at the door.

He quickly came back to her and got her up onto his back, "They're cops, they think that I'm the one who raped you, they're here cause it belongs to my father, they're going to brake down the door soon, we better find somewhere to hide out for the night." He jumped up into the trees, she tightened her grip around his waist, he faltered a step, and grabbed the nearest tree and put her down. "Don't grab around the waist." He commented.

"I thought that demons healed fast." She commented and adjusted herself so she would be holding him around the neck.

"Not me." He muttered, and jumped to the next tree, "we need somewhere they won't look." His eyes lightened, he changed direction, "Can you swim?" Kagome nodded, "Okay then I have just the place."

He landed not far from the cabin it was filled with lights, he lowered her to the ground and walked into the lake, she began to follow, "This is really cold," She commented, "What about my bandages?"

"You'll be fine, I promise." She walked out to him, and took his hand as he led her out deeper into the water, he went under, but she began to tread water, he came back up and kissed her cheek, "come on, you'll be fine."

They both went under and he kept hold of her hand leading her down deeper, at some point she felt her lungs absolutely screaming at her for air, she let go of his hand, he turned and gabbed hold of her ankle, pulled her down level with him and forced her mouth open all the air in her rushed out. He then put his mouth around hers and put air into her, they stayed there for several minutes, then she pulled away and he took hold of her hand started to take her deeper into the water.

She saw a green gold light after several more moments of swimming, he swam towards it and then went into it and up, she followed him and found herself in a cavern, she coughed out some water, Inuyasha pulled her out of the water and onto the shore. She laid there on her back for several minutes, got up and walked over to where Inuyasha had building a fire she was shivering.

Inuyasha pulled off his wet shirt and told her to talk off hers, she did without question, he pulled her up against him, and started to rub her arms, trying to get the warmth back into them, he pulled her closer to the fire and sat down with her in his lap. He continued to rub her arms until he could see that they were no longer pale. He then just held her even when she fell asleep, she was so soft in his grasp, he put his arms around her waist.

"I understand that your mother gave you warning, did she not?" a voice echoed around the chamber, Inuyasha nodded, "You have disobeyed us for the last time Inuyasha."

"I don't care, but she needs me right now, and I don't care what it means, she is my charge and she needs someone who will care for her being her and not for her appearance." Inuyasha held her tightly against him.

"You have chosen." The voice said, "You have committed yourself to her and you will not deny this, you are stripped of your charge over Kagome. You are to be brought back and reassigned."

Inuyasha gently laid her down, a note appeared in his hand he put this down in her hand, kissed her lips gently and vanished.

_She hid from the demon around the corner by jumping into the nearest dumpster praying that the garbage would cover her scent, she heard sniffing, but there were no footsteps. She covered her mouth to keep herself from breathing too hard, then she felt something crawling up her leg, she looked down and saw a rat, she held back the scream until it began to crawl up her shirt._

_The demon looked over his shoulder, smirked, and started towards the dumpster, she didn't try to hold back the tears, her hand was bleeding from the rat biting her. The demon hoisted himself up to squat on the edge of the dumpster, his long black hair pulled back in a low ponytail. "Hey bitch, I didn't see you after school today." He reached holding out his hand out for her to take, she shook her head, and scooted further back into half eaten food and who knew that else. She was about to gag. "Come on whore, you can't stay in there forever, hell I can't even stand to sit here anymore."_

"_Then leave!" she yelled before she could stop herself. Then bit her lip, as his eyes got darker, he reached over and took hold of her upper arm, and started to pull her out of the garbage._

"_You of all people bitch should know better than to tell me what to do." His claws began to cut into her arm, more tears fell out of her eyes as she tried to keep him from pulling her forward, she started to throw anything she could get hold of at him._

_He got her out and put her up over his shoulder like she weighed nothing, he came out of the alley and the first thing that she saw was Inuyasha, he was the last person that she wanted to see her in this position. She dropped her head, hoping that he wouldn't recognize her. Instead of doing what he always did when she was harassed by every male and female demon at school, which was turn and walk away he looked up and saw this, his eyes went wide at the sight of her blood, he called to her captor._

At some point in the night she woke from her dream, there was a tingling sensation on her lips, she looked around and found herself alone, she felt the paper crumple in her hand she unfolded it and began to read:

_My dearest love,_

_I have known from the moment I accepted you as my charge that we could never be together, you see I have been around for years, watching you, don't think of it in a stalker kind of manner. No, as you were put into my protection in a sort of manner I have died six years ago by the my own hand, I was careless and cause both mine and my mothers deaths._

_I was granted a chance to undo my deeds by becoming a guardian angel of sorts, I have had one charge before you, and she died by the hand of the man who it was written would kill her, 'we are reborn and meant to undo history' as my mother told me when I first discovered what I was made into. There are rules that we must abide by and the first one is that we must not love. We are forbidden to love anyone, especially our charges, and I have broken it, for my love I have fallen for you. With my first charge I broke the second rule, and that was to tell them out right what I was, and as punishment my ability of speeded healing was taken from me._

_Now as a punishment I fear that they will take away my humanity by taking away my emotions and then they will hope that I will not disobey them again, but my love, to you I give my heart and to no other. Keep the memories of me close to your heart always, and never forget your angel._

_With all the love that my heart possesses,_

_Inuyasha_

She felt tears running down her face, as they did every time she read the letter, she had received it ten years ago, and she reread it this day, her wedding day, she wiped the tears from her face. She vowed to herself that she would never marry and wait for Inuyasha to return, but she soon realized that he was never going to return, there was a knock at the door.

She quickly tucked the note into her glove, "Come in." She said, the doors opened it was her grandpa. "Hello grandpa, is something wrong."

"I was once told a tale about an angel that came a protected a young girl," She looked away, she had told him the story of Inuyasha. "And how she had vowed to wait for him, and yet here she is about to marry, not an angel but someone I would not deem worthy to clean your shoes, Kagome, do you believe in your angel?"

She took the letter out of her glove, wiped the wrinkles smooth and looked up at her grandpa, "Yes, I will always have my angel watching me, and I know this, but, they took him from me and I will never have him back."

He nodded and left the room. She put her head on the table and began to cry.

"_Eat from the pot." He finished, and took the pot off the stove and put it on the table, she handed him a pair of chopsticks, she sat across the table from him she got about three bites before Inuyasha snatched the pot away. He put it up to his mouth and drank some of the broth, put it down and grinned, he pulled the pot closer to him, Kagome reached across the table, he blocked her chopsticks with his own, he was still grinning._

_She scowled, but decided to play, Kagome climbed up on the table and sat next to him. She got some of the ramen and dropped it into her mouth Inuyasha grabbed the bit that had fallen on the table, she gave him a pathetic look as he was about to put it in his mouth, he dropped it into his mouth and took more, blocked her chopsticks and dropped the ramen in his chopsticks into her mouth, she started to laugh, nearly choking on the food._

_After fighting over the ramen for several more moments she took it and drank some of the broth, he tipped it up slightly it spilled all down the bandages, she gasped, "Inuyasha!" She cried._

_He looked at the bandages, "Well those needed to be changed anyway." He looked up at her face, she blushed and climbed off the table, she slipped on some of the broth he caught her and pulled her up onto his lap._

There was another knock at the door, she straitened, forgetting the note on the table, "Come in."

A form entered she had never seen him before, "Hey. You don't know me, but I'm pretty sure that you knew my brother."

She stood, "Brother?" she took a step towards him."

"Ya, Inuyasha," He commented, he looked down and held out something for her, "He wanted me to give you this."

She took the note from his hands, she opened the paper, there were three words written in the middle of the paper.

_I'm still here._

The End

* * *

It was a quickie, but I'm starting to think about making another one the same as this but extended and in more detail, I would use this as my base and it would expand in all directions. It would still end here, but I might have a sequel… if you were wondering about the fact that Sessou sounds a lot younger, its my bad, well and the fact that Inuyasha's dead so it kind of makes him older…I guess. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kagome had left the building, sitting on the vanity was a quickly scrolled note to her family and fiancée. She ran through the streets searching for the silvery hair of Shessomaru. She caught sight of him, "Shessomaru, please," she ran after him, "wait!" He looked over his shoulder at her, she raised an eyebrow at the young women in her white wedding gown.

"Yes, Miss Kagome?" he asked, she stood before him gasping for breath her hand at her chest. She straightened, and locked eyes with him.

"Where did you get this?"

Shessomaru was in a fine black suit, a silky blue shirt and a darker blue tie, he sipped at his tea waiting for Kagome to come back downstairs, changing out of the silken white gown, it had pearls sewn onto the the edges of it as well as around the waist and down the sleeves.

There was a thud from upstairs and the running of feet, Kagome appeared at the top of the stairs pulling a short sleeve white shirt on, she was in blue jeans as well. "Sorry for making you wait, I just had to get out of that dress, it was starting to get annoying. Can't walk around in a dress for too long."

"No, no, its quite alright." He put down the tea on the counter, and stood, "May I apologize for ruining your wedding."

"I was only marring the guy so everyone would stop harassing me." She went and sat down next to him, "But can you tell me, where Inuyasha is?"

"Truly," he turned toward her, "I don't know, he appeared sometime ago and told me I had to find a girl named Kagome and give her the note. I had no idea what it meant." He watched her turn the note over in her hands, "How did you my brother."

She nodded slowly, her eyes had a distant look to them, she snapped back to look to Shessomaru, "yes, though its, complicated." She smiled and leaned on the table, "so tell me about...your brother." Shessomaru smirked. He responded that the question was normally tell me about yourself. Kagome flushed.

"Inuyasha is my once older half-brother, now however I consider him younger than myself," Shessomaru took another drink of tea, "Our father is Inu Tasho,"

"I've heard of him," Kagome stated, "So your the heir to that one huge company?"

"Of a sort," he heard himself reply, he looked into the tea cup, he then heard a car pull into the drive, "Your family had returned."

"Oh god..." she went and looked out the door, "I seriously don't want to deal with them right now, could we leave?" Shessomaru shrugged and put down his tea, as they left by way of the back door, her mother came in, scowling, because she felt she must, however she was smiling underneath her guise. Grandpa and Souta came in after her, both of them grinning, thinking the same thing, "Kagome's been kidnapped by an angel." Souta finally said aloud.

"I don't think so." her mother stated, though she had to smile at the thought.

Shessomaru walked with a dignity that seemed unmatchable, and that one would never expect from one who was still on parole for robbery. His tail was up over his shoulder, and his hands behind his back with his fingers intertwined. "Who was your mate to be?" he asked, catching Kagome unaware.

"Huh?" she realized she had been staring at him, "Oh, umm, Hojo, he's human, I liked him and all, but,"

"That hanyou brother of mine took the higher place in your heart." Shessomaru smirked, it vanished into a face of indifference, "When he handed the note to me, he seemed only half there, like another being, or as if he could not quite remember why he was there, he vanished after telling me whom I was to find."

"So you have no idea where he is?"

Shessomaru paused and looked into one of the shop windows, he sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, "I know that he is dead, he is a guardian after all, and he is now lost two of his charges, you and another girl some hundred years ago, she was killed while under his protection, and then you he fell for." He shrugged and began to walk again, deciding prison again wasn't worth the Latin suit in the window. "I suppose they would have given him another charge, somewhere, he could quite possibly be on the other side of the world."

Kagome looked over into the park, "Where are you Inuyasha?" she breathed. She looked up into Shessomaru's golden eyes, just like Inuyasha's. "Will you help me find him, please?"

"I have no reason to search out my brother," he stated, he sniffed the air, then again, there it was again, it had been sometime since he had smelled the scent, could he possibly be here, again? "If destiny decides that you should find each other then you will see Inuyasha again." He took her hand and kissed it, Kagome flushed, he didn't notice. "Good day to you lady Kagome." He walked away and vanished into the crowds. Kagome looked into one of the glass windows at her reflection, she had her hair back, braided, she pulled off the elastic and allowed her hair to undo itself and cascade in loose waves over her shoulders. She walked away from the window, back toward the shrine.

She looked at the house and shivered as the wind caught her by surprise, the lights were on and she could smell dinner cooking, she didn't want to go back inside just yet. She walked over to the God Tree and sat on its roots, she looked up at the darkening sky, stars began to materialize, and shimmer like diamonds in the heavens, one of then shot across the sky, "I wish I had my angel." She whispered and closed her eyes.

"Now why would you want a bastard angel?" the gruff voice came from somewhere over head, her eyes shot open, "I thought you preferred demons." she jumped away from the tree and gazed up into its branches. A pair of glowing eyes were visible, "Though the last demon you tried was an angel as well, I'm not sure how that works."

"Who are you?" she asked backing away, her voice shaking slightly.

"Come _on_." the person said, "It has only been, what a year, maybe two, -at the most- since you last saw me." He climbed down from the tree, his eyes went red, long black tresses of hair cascaded down over his shoulders.

"Naraku?" she stumbled further back, she glanced over her shoulder at the door to her home, "I though Inuyasha would have killed you, or,"

"No, no love, you wished I was dead," he walked toward her. He caught sight of her back glance. "Get them involved and I'll kill them too bitch. And I suppose you want to know how long I've been here? Well let me answer you question before you ask it, I've been here all day, waiting for a chance to catch you alone." he caught hold of her wrist as she tried to run, "You couldn't have the hanyou bastard so you go for his full-blooded brother, not much of a, conversationalist, but I would agree that he is a pleasure to look at." Naraku pulled her wrist up away from her, bringing her right up next to him, he inhaled her scent deeply."When I'm done with you, your going to wish you were dead."

His free hand hit her in the stomach she flew back and hit the shed that covered the old well, there were stars in her vision, she fell to the ground gasping for breath, another moment passed and his hand was locked around her throat shoving her against the wall, her mind flashed back to before, her home, alone, him.

"No!" she screamed, he was thrown away by a bright blue light. He flew across the lawn an rolled away, his skin was smoking, she rubbed her throat, she heard the door to her house open, "Don't come out here!" she yelled, "Call help!" She took off into the trees that surrounded her house. Naraku groaned and pulled himself up onto his hands, he shook his head trying to regain consciousness.

"Bitch!" he bellowed, Kagome froze somewhere in the trees, "I'm coming for you bitch." she swallowed, there was no saliva to wet her dry throat, she ran again. Naraku stood and began to stalk her into the trees.

She knew these woods better than any demon could hope to, however she heard something pushing trees over, she hopes her family had called the police, she prayed that they would, "So, you want to play game do you?" Naraku's voice floated through the trees, "Then lets play cat and mouse," he kicked over another tree, "or better yet, search and destroy." He chuckled, "Do you know how to control that strange power that you use, better yet, do you even know what it is?"

Kagome could smell smoke, she began to cough as the smoke got thicker, "If you won't come out then I'll just burn your precious woods and home to the ground."

She froze, her terror vanished, "No," she whispered, anger began to take the place of the fear, this grew into hatred and fury. "I won't let you hurt them." she hissed, she walked out from the cover of the trees and the smoke.

"What can you do to stop me bitch?" he asked before he felt her fury pouring from her. She raised her eyes to look at him, they had turned into a glowing white-blue inferno. "Where the hell are you getting that sort of power?" he cried, there was a break of terror in his voice.

"Die, Nuraku." she whispered, there was a flash and he had vanished, not by her will, by his, his voice lingered for a moment.

"I'll be back for you bitch, I'll see you burn in hell before I do."

Kagome felt the power that she had found flood from her, putting out the fires Nuraku had started, she fell to the ground, she flattened herself on the ground, someone appeared over her, "Inuyasha?" she questioned before she fell into darkness, she felt arms lift her from the ground.

((Elsewhere moments before the end of the above scene))...

There was a moment of silence, _well,_ asked one, _what is to be done?_ _She is still clearly in great danger, she will need another guardian._

_Just because Inuyasha failed, again doesn't mean we shouldn't, _Inuyasha's mother began, but was interrupted.

_We are _not discussing_ your son, _responded another, _Kagome is in need of protection, and we have no idea where this power she conjures is coming from._

One of them rose up and approched, _I will take her on as my Charge, I will try to find what this strange source of power is, _he paused and bowed to them, _if it is found compilable with the requirements of the council._

The first chuckled, _very well, _he waved a hand, _she seems like she will be quite a handful, Kagome is now you Charge, until the time is found that she is no longer in need of a guardian angel. Good luck, I think you may need it. _He turned back to Inuyasha's mother, _Your son had already been given his punishment, he has also been given his next Charge, there will be no problems this time or he will have his wings clipped._

His mother looked away, hiding her horror at the though of having and guardian angels wings clipped, _Who is his Charge?_

((Back to Kagome))...

The bed was soft, she burrowed her head into the pillow, though it smelled like sterilizing chemicals and god knows what else, she knew she was in a hospital, who knows what else they put in their laundry detergent.

She groaned and rolled over, she heard someone whisper to someone else and walk out of the room, "You gave us all quite a scare Ms Haragashi," it was a doctor, he was using doctor talk, she could tell this was the doctor, "You're doing much better than you were last night I can tell you that, nearly lost you for a while."

"Where am I?" she asked, she already knew the answer to the question, but it was a standard one, everyone had to ask it when they woke in a place different from the one where they blacked out. She looked around the brightly lit room

"Your in a hospital," said her mother as she came into the room, "Oh, Kagome," she hugged her daughter, "Don't you ever do that to me again!" she cried, "You were lucky that this young demon came and chased away that other one." she waved a hand in the direction of the door where someone was leaning on the frame.

Kagome dismissed all thoughts of what her mother and brother were saying she kept her eyes on the demon, he was mostly hidden in shadows, but she could see he had his eyes closed and was crossing his arms, _Please,_ she prayed.

The demon came forward, he had brown short hair and brown eyes, she felt like a balloon in her had been popped. "I was simply passing by and saw the flames, I went to see if anyone could use any help."

"And its a good thing that you did," Grandpa began, "I sealed every door and window when I saw that demon burning down the forest."

"I still got into your home." stated the demon, Grandpa then had the same look Kagome had moments before, Souta tried to comfort him.

"I think that is enough visitors for now," stated the doctor, Kagome didn't understand why, she was in the recovery room, "You can come back and see her later."

The others were ushered out, the doctor seemed to stop noticing the demon, where had she seen that happen before? The doctor left the room, the demon came toward her.

He was in simple jeans, a loose long sleeve white shirt and a brown jacket, "Well Kagome, you seem to have a knack for getting yourself into places that you can't get out of without help." he stated.

"What's your name, what do you want?" she asked, slightly afraid of the answers.

"My name is Kouga," he gave a gracious, almost humorously over done bow, "I am simply a humble bystander who saved your life from certain death."

"Your an angel arn't you?" she crossed her arms and sat back in the bed, he stumbled slightly at the bluntness of her remark.

"You could tell?" he asked, "what was it, that gave me away?"

"I think it was just you bad acting skills." he looked down at the floor, crushed, "Though, having a guardian before usually makes it easier to tell one from a normal...person..." She thought about it, "How can demons be angels?"

Kouga scratched the back of his neck, "Well, when one dies, you can choose reincarnation or just death, I suppose, and there are a select few who have lived lives that were filled with good deeds and they become angels, at least that's with humans."

"I asked you how a demon becomes an angel." she said flatly.

"Well in you friend Inuyasha's case...I have no idea why he is an angel, he died long before I did." Kouga straightened up, "I on the other hand did what any true demon could do, I lived my life to its fullest becoming an revered warlord,"

"You died a quick and sudden death without completing any of the tasks set out for you to do." Kagome stated, Kouga sunk into a corner and morned the loss of his life, "and you where suppose to do something great and wonderful I suppose?"

Kouga shrugged, "I'll never know now," He came back over to her bed, "However you have been put as my Charge and there fore I will protect you with all the power that I have."

Kagome blinked at him. Kouga lowered his head, and sighed.

"Allrighty then, you know I'm tired and want to sleep now." she pulled her hand away from his grip, she didn't know when he had taken hold of her hand, "You can go and, guard the door or something, what ever guardian angels do."

Kouga nodded, "I will protect you as though you were mine." Kagome flushed.

"I'm your first charge aren't I?" she asked as he walked toward the door.

"First no, the first over the age of ten, yes."

"Great, just checking." Kagome sunk under the covers, she hated the smell of a hospital.

A bruised wrist, several broken ribs, scratches across her throat, and arms, innumerable burns, and a minor concussion, it was the third time her brother had told her her list of injuries, he also had to tell her that there had been no pulse for possibly half a minute.

"And you were running a temperature of almost a hundred and fifty!" Souta stated, Kagome was, thankfully in the front seat, away from her brother's annoying voice being directly in her ears, she had a splitting headache, from the meds that the doctors had given her, she hated pills...

"Yes Souta," she finally stated in a louder than needed voice, "I know, you've told me three times." She rolled her head to the side and looked out the window, thankfully, her mother found some way of keeping Souta quite long enough for everyone to have their own thoughts.

"Hey, Kagome?" he began.

"Yeah?"

"Is Kouga going to be your angel now?" he asked, "I mean he saved you life, just like you said Inuyasha did, so is he going to be you angel?"

She worried at her lip for a moment, tempted to say no, but that wouldn't be true, "For now," she concluded. _Until I can get back _my _angel._ There was silence in the car for several minutes.

"Now remember the doctor said to be careful, you're ribs still need to heal as does your wrist." Her mom began, "So no gallivanting after this Nuraku, the police will take care of him." she paused, "and no disappearing on us either."

Her mother didn't see her roll her eyes. She looked out the window and saw Kouga flashing through the trees and disappearing into the shadows. She sighed and looked out the front window. She prayed that she wouldn't have to see Nuraku again anytime soon.

Her home was the same, the forest however was still smoking from the damage Nuraku had done, she sighed and wished silently that it was all repaired, she had known those trees for all her life, they had protected her and guarded her through many a troubled time. They had now given their lives so she could keep hers, she felt a connection with them all. She walked over to the god tree and laid a hand on it, she felt the sudden urge to climb up among its many twisting and contriving branches.

Her mother called her. She took her hand away and walked into the house, she could feel the eyes of Kouga on her from her roof top. Some part of her wished her mother wouldn't make her ask him to come inside for the night, or ask him to stay, until she was no longer her charge.

She looked out across the lawn at the fading dusk, stars began to twinkle in the twilight. "I hope your safe, Inuyasha."

Somewhere in the distance of Tokyo a hanyou sat on the balcony of an empty apartment, he looked out over the city as the lights came on, feeling somewhere in him that something was missing. The wind rustled his hair and brought the voice of someone saying his name. It tugged at his numbed heart.

Another entered the room behind him, "Inuyasha." she smiled, he looked at her, a face of indifference, "We're ready to go now." He nodded, and after another look at the painted sky he followed her down to the car.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kagome bit the string from her blouse sleeve, she then got up and went to the window, from there she could see Kouga helping to take the burnt trees from where they rested over to a huge dump truck, she sighed and opened the window. She leaned on the sill and watched him lift entire trees, under grandpa's watchful eyes.

"A rather interesting demon." Kagome jumped, knocking her head against the bottom of the window. She turned to see her mother with a basket full of laundry, "I find him rather useful, last night he cleaned out all the rain gutters." she put the basket on the bed and sat down, Kagome took it as a hint for her to take a seat as well. "You know well that I don't approve of boys in your room unattended, but,"

"Mom!" Kagome exclaimed, "I'm not that kind of girl," she noticed a look on her mother's face. She sat back down, not really remembering standing, she felt like she was having moments of black out.

"I think Kouga could stay here, not on the roof in one of the spare bedrooms," Kagome rolled her eyes and laid down on the bed, she grabbed one of the pillows and hugged it, "I think it would be for your own good honey." she left the room, leaving Kagome's folded clothes in the basket.

Kagome grumbled, after a moment she heard her mother call up to her asking her to invite Kouga to stay in the house tonight. She groaned and rolled over, falling off her bed she fell with a thud, "Mom, I have to get my..." she thought about it, there was no homework for an excuse, school didn't start for another week or so, she sighed and curled up on the floor, putting the pillow under her head. "Life is hell..." she looked out the window, she could only see the sky a bird danced across the open air. _InuYasha_... she closed her eyes and remembered riding on his back to the lake, she curled up tighter. _Why is life so unfair?_ She heard her grandfather swear loudly, Kouga began to fiercely apologise, Kagome grinned and looked up again.

She finally sat up and ran a hand through her hair, "I best get this over with." she muttered. She got up off the floor and walked down to the door, before she got out the door she saw through the window a silver haired figure walking up the drive. She let out a choice word and Shessomaru made his way toward Kouga, he looked like he would kill him, if her grandfather hadn't already.

She dashed out the door got between the two just before they attacked each other, "No, bad, down, sit boys." She turned to Kouga first, "Kouga, this is Shessomaru," then she turned to Shessomaru, "Shessomaru this is Kouga, I'm his new Charge."

"So your the half-breeds brother?" Kouga growled looking into the golden eyes. Shessomaru remained at a face of indifference, and said nothing to him.

"They gave you another angel?" He questioned, she nodded relaxing slightly, "There must be something important about you, but I think they should have chosen better," he looked Kouga up and down, "he seems a bit..." he left the sentence hanging there, "I came to talk with you." he stated.

Kagome blinked, "Why?" Shessomaru looked at Kouga, who growled at the other wolf demons presence.

"I heard that you have had yet another encounter with the half-breed Nuraku." Kagome blinked again in surprise, "Yes, he is no pure blooded demon, his is a hanyou as well. I wish to ask you about him, and tell you about the encounters I have had with him."

"Absolutely!"She ran in the house and found her coat, as she came back to the door, she saw Shessomaru holding Kouga back at arms length, one of his hands on his head, Kouga was swinging wildly at him, "Kouga!" He froze and looked over at her, Shessomaru found this the opportune moment and moved his hand, Kouga fell to the ground. "Shesso- was that necessary?" He smirked, as she bent to help the fallen demon, "Kouga my mother invited you to stay here in one of the spare rooms."

"I would be most delighted," he took hold of her hands, "not that the roof was not comfortable last night." Kagome smiled and nodded, she shook his hands off her own.

"Alright, you wouldn't mind telling my mother I'm going into town would you?" She started to walk with Shessomaru before he could answer, "Thanks a lot Kouga!" she waved to him over her shoulder.

Kouga scratched his neck, "They were right," he muttered, "Lots of free will, and spirit," he looked up at the sky, "What have I gotten myself into?"

Shessomaru was next to Kagome again, this time her arm was around his, she didn't want anything funny happening, "Shesso?" he questioned suddenly.

"Well," she began, flushing slightly, "Its a lot easier than saying Shessomaru repetitively." she said, "Is that okay with you?" He gave a ghost of a smile in her direction and nodded. "Where're we going?"

"I do believe you know the place," he stated, "My brother took you there once, I believe."

Kagome watched as a stretch limo drove up along the street and stopped before them, others stopped to stare at them, "Is this yours?" she asked, he shook his head and responded that it was his fathers. "I am going to ride in a limo..." she squealed quietly while she jumped slightly. Shessomaru allowed it for a moment before opening the door. She instantly regained her composer and climbed into the back of the limousine. She resisted the temptation to open the sun roof and pop out of it saying 'I'm queen of the world!'

She sat down and slid over as Shessomaru got into the limo, "Comfy?" Kagome had a huge grin and nodded. Had he been the type to roll his eyes he would have, he waved the driver to go. Kagome began to explore the contents of the limousine.

She crawled on her knees and made her way up toward the other end of the limo, she opened one of the doors, "A fridge!" she began to pilfer though the contents before she realized that Shessomaru was looking at her. "You want anything while its open?" Shessomaru smiled and shook his head, she shrugged and took out a soda. "So, you said I may have been to the place that we're going, so where is it?"

"The cabin."

Kagome froze on her way back, "The cabin?" Shessomaru nodded, "why are we going there Shesso?"

Shessomaru remained quite for a moment, he felt somewhat sorry for the human for loosing her love, perhaps, or it could be the reason that the cherry trees where in bloom and he wanted someone there to enjoy the sight. He when with that reason, but told her that she would see.

Shessomaru watched her silently, she walked toward the lake, it was covered in sakura petals, she was in awe. He watched her as she walked into the grove of trees. There was a long silence in which she vanished in and out of the trees.

After a moment she came out directly behind Shessomaru, she knew she wouldn't catch him off his guard he seemed one of those types that would never be underly cautious. She came and stood next to him, "Its beautiful." she commented.

"Yes," he responded, "My father use to take my step-mother, half-brother, and I here several times a year," He lifted a hand and waved it toward the falling blossoms. "Now is one of those times, also during the new year." He looked down at Kagome's now calm completion. "I am pleased that this seemed to calm you."

She looked up at him, "Huh, oh, yes, thank you."

"Shesso!" Came a call from the cabin, Kagome saw someone approaching them, a young human girl she had something tucked up under her arm, Kagome swore she saw Shessomaru grimace. "Shessomaru, you missed your meeting with me to... who would this be?"

"Kagome, this is Rin. My parole officer." He turned to Rin, "Rin, this is Kagome, she was the last person who saw my brother. She is also a friend of mine."

Rin put out a hand and shook Kagome's, "He always fail to mention I'm engaged to him too." Kagome turned her hand to look at the ring on her hand. She congratulated them, Rin grinned.

"Isn't a bit complicated with you being his parole officer?"

Rin laughed, "You would think so, but its easy, I can keep him straight all the time." Rin looped her arm under his, Kagome saw him intertwine their fingers.

She grinned, "Well that's wonderful, Inuyasha told me that he was caught in too many things to get into a real relationship." She guessed that he would say something like that; it sounded like Inuyasha to her. "But I think you could straighten him out." Rin smiled and gave Kagome a hug.

"Would you like to come in the cabin for something to eat?" Rin offered, Kagome accepted, they walked into the cabin.

Kagome sipped her tea as Rin was making something in the kitchen, Shessomaru sat across from her, he was looking down at his tea, thinking about the two incidents Kagome had told him about that delt with Nuraku.

He looked up at her, "Nuraku was once a human," he decide it was the best place to begin, "He was a human named Origumo, he seemed to be in a never ending search for power. This was several thousand years ago." he clarified, Rin entered with a tray, it held three bowls of oden. She placed one before each of them.

"Origumo, it is said, fell in love with another, but in his great want for power killed her, along with a part of himself. The demon Nuraku found him, and took control of his body with the promise of power." Shessomaru began to eat, "He of course accepted this, wanting power more than anything. However, he realized that he was nothing without his love, Origumo still exists somewhere within Nuraku, directing him, trying to find a way to bring back his love." Kagome looked down at the bowl of oden, she realized she hadn't eaten any of it. She began to eat, complimenting Rin on how delicious it was.

"You said you had a run in with him before, when was that?"

"Inuyasha was still alive then, but not for much longer, I assisted him in a heist," he looked over at his bride to be, she seemed to have conveniently become deaf, "He ended up killing one of the innocents standing in the room, I told him afterwards I would have nothing more to do with him," he looked down at the bowl, "He said I was free to do as I pleased, but I would regret my decision. With in the week my stepmother and Inuyasha were killed from my home burning down."\

"My god..." Rin said, "that sound awful."

It summed it up well enough that Kagome didn't think to comment, "He sure seems interested in me, why?"

"I believe it is because you look extremely similar to the women that Origumo had fallen for." Shessomaru stated.

Kagome nearly dropped the bowl of oden from her hand, she gingerly put it on the table, "I...I look like her?"

"The similarity is uncanny." He said, he handed his empty bowl to Rin, she took it along with her own, Kagome handed her hers, there was still plenty of it in the bowl, but she had lost her apatite.


End file.
